Unforeseen Events
by praeses
Summary: HIATUS. Bleach characters end up coming to our world. Two teens must now take care of them until they find a way back to the Seireitei. However, chaos and hilarity ensues as the two teens are pranksters and just general hooligans. Rated T for later events. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people, I'm praeses! This is a story I've worked on for the past few months. It has undergone at least... 4 rewrites and extreme edits. But, finally I deem it ready to be put up on this site. The first chapter is long, as many of my first chapters are. I do not own Bleach, I only own the characters you don't recognize. Nor do I own the music.**

The night sky was blanketed by stars, the mid-summer's night was pleasantly warm, yet cool. Living in the middle of nowhere was quite pleasant but boring. Away from the chaos of the inner city, sat a house nestled in between a mountain valley and green forest. The house itself was modern, a fenced in backyard and pool. Inside the house slept two unsuspecting teenagers. The girl snored softly in her bed. Her room was very disorganized with books lining the floor, a backpack that hadn't been touched in several weeks had been unceremoniously tossed next to the closet. A few rooms down, a teenage boy was sleeping in his bed. His room was much more organized compared to the girls'. It was a very organized room, all his books were on the shelf and his backpack had been tucked away in the closet. The two teens slept the night away.

As the morning broke, the two began to wake up. The alarm clock in the girl's room blared, her green eyes opening slightly. With plenty of energy, the girl knocked her alarm clock of her nightstand and into the wall. It stopped the alarm, but caused a loud crashing noise that woke the boy. He groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"Damn it Kiku..." He muttered blearily. "You always do that..."

Sighing in frustration he pushed the blankets off of himself and swung his legs to the floor. His black hair got into his face as he rubbed his cobalt blue eyes. Getting up he walked down the hallway to his roommate and his best friend's room.

"Kiku?" He knocked on her door. "You alright?"

All he heard was a sleepy grumble.

"I'm coming in. I hope you're decent." He said.

Opening the door carefully, he looked onto the bed. Kiku was still in bed, sighing deeply he walked over to her bed, carefully stepping over the books on her floor.

"Come on, get up." He said.

"Go away, Takumi." Kiku mumbled.

"You know I can't do that. Just get up, come on. I'll make the coffee." Takumi said as he walked out of the room, stumbling a bit on the a giant book of poetry on the floor.

He smirked to himself when he heard her get up. His smirk lasted all the way down the stairs.

The kitchen had a view of the pool through the sliding glass doors. Takumi was at the counter making coffee while Kiku was sitting at the kitchen table. Her red hair was uncombed and her moss green eyes sleepy. Takumi glanced back at her and snickered quietly. Her head was slumped forward onto the table. Kiku was dead in the mornings without coffee. He set Kiku's sea lion mug in front of her. The smell revived her some as she lifted her head. Takumi sat across from her, taking a sip from his cracked light blue mug. The two sat there in silence, sipping their coffee.

"Well, this is boring." Kiku mumbled. "I'd rather be back in school."

"No you wouldn't. And anyways we graduated remember?" Takumi said to her.

His friend shrugged lightly. Silence returned to settle over them. It was a comfortable silence; brought on by the tiredness of the morning. Suddenly a green light flooded the kitchen, causing both of the people at the kitchen table to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Kiku yelled, suddenly very awake.

"It came from outside." Takumi said calmly, but in reality he was very shaken.

Both teenagers got up from the table (with their coffee mugs) and looked out at the backyard. Kiku blinked twice as Takumi said nothing.

"Takumi?"

"Yes."

"Are there... People floating in the pool?" Kiku asked, looking at her friend.

"Yep." Takumi nodded.

Both of them said nothing as they gazed at the pool. Sure enough, there were several people floating unconscious in the pool. What was even odder, was the fact that they were dressed like Bleach characters.

"Should we help them?" Kiku asked, laughing a little bit.

Takumi thought it out for a moment. Unknown people (in cosplay no less) floating in the pool, with swords.

"No. I don't think we should. We can call the cops after they've drowned. We won't get in trouble." He stated coldly.

Kiku nodded in agreement. The two teens drank from their coffee cups at the same time and let out a collective "Ahh" after they finished.

In the end though, Kiku and Takumi's conscience got the better of them. After grabbing some shoes (for themselves) and towels, both of them opened the sliding glass door and tip-toed closer to the pool. They gazed at the intruders with disbelieving eyes. One was dressed like Ikkaku. Another like Yumichika.

"Wow... There's an Ichigo cosplayer. And a Rukia one too." Kiku stated.

"Yep. There's a Hitsugaya and Renji in there too." Takumi reported.

"So, how should we do this?" She asked.

"I say turn the stereo on. Or get an air horn."

"How about we hit them with the skimmer?"

Takumi looked at her oddly. Kiku sighed and walked toward the garage door.

"Fine, I'll turn the stereo on. Any requests?" She asked, turning back toward him.

"Yep. Something loud and obnoxious." Takumi grinned.

Kiku chuckled a little bit as she walked to the garage. There was a stereo system hooked into the garage and used whenever they wanted to listen to music while they swam. Kiku flipped through the CD's there and found the perfect one. With an evil grin, she stuck it in the player and turned the volume to maximum. Takumi, almost sensing the evil aura from the garage, put his hands over his ears. The music started to blare and Takumi watched the people in the pool jolt awake and start floundering around like a magikarp **(it's a Pokemon)**. Kiku came out from the garage, laughing to herself. The song she had turned up to eardrum shattering level, was none other than Caramelldansen by Caramell. Eventually the people hauled themselves out of the pool. They were all panting and soaked to the bone. Kiku used the remote to the stereo to turn off the music.

"Why, hello there." Kiku said with a wide, fake smile. "I do believe you're trespassing."

The people that were soaked looked up to the two teens with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to say my friend is right." Takumi said, a fake smile plastered to his face. "So, give us one good reason not to call the cops."

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, looking around. Completely ignoring Takumi's statement.

"In our backyard." The two said in unison.

They got some odd looks.

"We see that." Yumichika said coldly. "Where are we in matters of location?"

Kiku looked at the Yumichika cosplayer.

"You're somewhere in the countryside of Japan, let's leave it at that." She said.

"Well at least that machine didn't send us into another country." Ichigo said, getting to his feet.

Rukia pulled out her Soul Pager and attempted to call the Seireitei. Luckily, the phones were waterproof but all she got was static.

"Uh, Captain." She got Hitsugaya's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't contact the Gotei 13." She said.

Hitsugaya took the phone out of Rukia's hands and attempted to call. He got static as well.

"Strange. Maybe the water short circuited it." He mumbled.

A cold wind blew past them; the soaked people shivered.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots if you think you can actually get in touch with the Seireitei." Takumi said to them. "After all, it doesn't exist. Anyways, how did you guys pull of that green light trick? That was kinda' creepy."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. It doesn't exist?" Renji looked alarmed.

"Duh." Kiku said. "Obviously. Shinigami aren't real either, nor are Hollows. Well, there's hollows, just not the one's from Bleach."

They stared at her. Needless to say, this was a bit of a shock to them.

"I think I stand corrected. The machine sent us to a different planet." Ichigo stated.

Kiku blinked and Takumi furrowed his eyebrows. There was something off about this whole thing. They hadn't responded to the threat of cops and seemed more concerned with getting in touch with the Gotei 13. Takumi's eyes widened as he took a step back. Kiku looked at her friend like he was crazy.

"Oh dear lord." His voice sounded strained. "How is that even possible! It defies everything we know about the universe and everything in it!"

Everyone was staring at Takumi's freak out. Kiku sighed in frustration.

"It's not possible!" He continued to yell. "I refuse to believe the fact that they're actual Shinigami! I don't-"

Takumi was cut off when Kiku's hand went across his face, hard.

"Ow!" She yelped. "That hurt!"

"You're the one who got hurt!" Takumi yelled, holding his cheek. "You damn near knocked my head off!"

"Sor-ry if I tried to snap you out of your maniacal raging!" She snapped. "You know you freak people out when you randomly start yelling!"

The two glared at each other before looking away with a "hmph". Kiku was pouting and Takumi was glaring ahead of him.

"Uh... Hello?" Renji said.

"What?" The two snapped at him with demonic glares.

Renji paled and stepped back, almost falling back into the pool. His arms windmilled as he tried desperately to get his balance back. Ichigo snickered at the expression of 'Oh Shit' on his face.

"Can we come inside? We're freezing out here." Ikkaku stated, glaring at the two.

The two teens blinked; their emotions leveling off. Kiku tossed them a few towels.

"Dry off first. I don't want to mop up the water." She mumbled.

**So... How was it? Please give me reviews, they make me SO happy! Note: I'm a student, so I'll update when I can. Any mistakes? Let me know. Ja ne. -praeses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I've finally updated! I'm sorry that it took so long to update. School and snow people. School and snow. I've seen enough snow to last a lifetime... The snow banks by the side of the road were TALLER than I am. Luckily 50 degree weather hit. So, I do not own Bleach, therefore, no need to involve lawyers. **

Everyone was huddled in the kitchen. The guests had towels wrapped around their shoulders, grateful for the warmth. Kiku and Takumi were staring at their guests; still very unsure of what to think about this predicament.

"Maybe we should make them some tea or something. I mean walking around in wet clothes isn't a good idea." Kiku said to her friend.

Takumi nodded in agreement. He turned toward the counter and dug out the kettle from a high cabinet.

"Have a seat." Takumi said as he started to make the tea, people took a seat at the rather cramped kitchen table. "Oh, and by the way... My name's Takumi Ryunosuke. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kiku Naoko. Nice to meet you guys in person, after all I'd never think that we'd meet manga and anime characters."

Their eyes snapped to the girl when they heard that remark. Even though a few of them were still shaking, Kiku had a feeling that they were shaking in anger...

"What?" Ichigo asked, standing up.

Kiku had a nervous smile as the angry teen towered over her.

"Yeah." She said with a nervous tone. "You guys... Aren't supposed to be real... Here. But that doesn't matter, does it?" She laughed with a sheepish smile. "All that matters is you're in our house now." There was a certain tone in her voice, a hint of steel, that made a few people shudder. "And I don't take kindly to being intimidated. Now sit down!" Her green eyes were narrowed and a scowl was on her face.

"I'd do what she says, Kurosaki-san." Takumi smiled at him from his place at the stove. "Kiku has a bit of a temper, despite being so small. And no Kiku. I am not calling you short, I am merely mentioning the fact that you look... Dainty."

Kiku scoffed a bit and gave a glare up to the 5'9" male. Granted, even though Kiku was about five inches shorter than he was, the glare was still effective. Ichigo backed away and sat back down.

"We'll explain everything in a bit more detail... After you warm up that is. I find that chatting while one's cold diminishes your ability to concentrate." Takumi stated simply, putting cups in front of everyone.

Instead of a tea set, that one would be accustomed to see, the tea was served in mismatching glasses and cups. One was even a measuring cup. Kiku closed her eyes in a partial grimace at the sight of the table. And even Takumi was smiling a bit sheepishly. Suddenly the air conditioner went on full blast; and sadly the vent was above the kitchen table. Takumi glared at Kiku, who was just smiling ruefully. She had a habit of turning the air conditioner up... Even when the mornings were around 60 degrees, but the temperature would climb rapidly enough.

"Go turn it down." Takumi ordered his friend. "I've dealt with meat locker temperatures for too long."

"What can I say? I don't like overly warm places." Kiku said as she went to the thermostat.

Takumi just sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, 65 degrees in the house is warm." He said sarcastically and then looked to the guests. "There was one time where it went all the way down to 50! And it was Autumn too!"

Kiku grinned at the memory.

"Such a nice day."

Takumi shot an exasperated look at her. Kiku observed that even with the tea and towels, they were still wet and cold.

"Why don't we just stick their clothes into the dryer downstairs?" She asked Takumi.

"They'll still reek of chlorine." He observed. "And we don't have clothes that'll fit them all."

Kiku gave an irate huff.

"Hello? Bathrobes? Swimsuits?" She bickered with him. "Towels?"

She and Takumi were butting heads, literally. While those two were having a quarrel, the Shinigami at the table looked around at the room. The kitchen was a pretty good size, fitting the teens and their guests comfortably with little effort. The floor was white linoleum and the walls were a nice shade of light blue. It was bright and welcoming kitchen. During their observations, the chatter from the two teens became white noise, so it was a bit jarring to have their thoughts interrupted.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kiku asked.

Their wasn't an answer right away. Kiku frowned.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called to them. "Oi!"

That got their attention as they jolted in their seats. All eyes went to the girl.

"What?" Ikkaku asked crossly. He was in a bad mood for good reason.

"Jeez, and I was the space cadet..." She muttered to herself.

"Basically you have two options." Takumi began with a friendly smile plastered on his face. "One is that you can sit like that until you dry off. But you'll smell like chlorine."

"Or, the other is that we take your clothes and wash them." Kiku said. "Also, you might want to wash your hair during that time. Unless you want it to turn green, then by all means don't take my advice." She said happily, knowing full well Yumichika would rather have his arm cut off than having his hair turn green.

As she expected, a worried look crossed Yumichika's face as his hands went to his hair.

"What will we wear in while our clothes are being washed?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, you have three options with that." Takumi stated, crossing his arms. "One being that you can sit around in a towel. Two being that we can try and find a bathrobe. And the last is that you can borrow a swim suit."

"Or you can walk around buck naked." Kiku said with a large Cheshire cat grin.

Takumi slapped her upside the head for that comment. While the Shinigami stared at her like the idiot that she was.

"Hey!" She held the back of her head. "Can't you take a joke?"

Her friend just gave a long-suffering sigh. With that being that, the teens shooed the Shinigami up the stairs... After exactly one minute, sounds of protest and yelling could be heard coming from their guests.

After nearly an hour, Kiku clomped down the stairs into the basement to do laundry. Kiku had changed from her pajamas. Now instead of the tank top and shorts, she was now wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of light pink capris, and her slippers. The basement itself was large and rather normal. That is, dark and uninviting. The concrete floor always made it cold and the knotty pine paneling was a felony offense in her book. Despite the ugliness, Kiku made her way over to the industrial sized washing machine. Luckily, there wasn't anything in the washing machine to begin with. As she was stuffing the Shihakusho's and Ichigo's normal human clothes into the machine, a thought hit her.

_'What the hell do I wash these on?'_ She thought as she looked at the many dials on the machine. _'Cold water? And what are they made out of?'_

Then she shrugged and stuffed everything in the machine, while humming a tune to herself. After setting the machine, she made sure nothing was in the dryer and ran back upstairs where everyone else was waiting.

**Oh, my. The end already; please review. Well, I got some good news. I officially own the laptop now! So, updates may come faster now, unless my cousin steals it from me... And thank you for those who reviewed! So, ja ne. -praeses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... It's been a long time since I updated last. I apologize for the late update. I can't believe I let myself slack off like that. *Sighs* Anyway, sorry for any mistakes I made in this Chapter. And I do not own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be spending Easter with my family.**

The basement door behind Kiku shut with a small 'click'. She grinned at the sight of the guests in the living room. Many of them had towels around their waist and wet hair. Besides Ikkaku, that is. He lucked out on having his hair washed. Rukia sat far away from the rest of the guys, almost to the stairs. She was wearing Kiku's white fleece bathrobe that was decorated with pink hearts. It was very large on her. The guys weren't as lucky as Rukia though. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika ended up in towels while Hitsugaya pulled rank on them and took Takumi's dark blue terry cloth bathrobe. Granted, it looked more like a habit on him than a bathrobe. Kiku took one look at the scene a figured that any fangirl of Bleach would pass out on the spot. Seeing Ichigo in a towel was bad enough, but Renji in a towel and his hair down would K.O. any fangirl.

"You okay?" Rukia asked when Kiku didn't move for a long time.

"Huh?" Kiku said before realizing that she was staring at them.

She looked away quickly.

"Yeah." She said quickly. "Anyway, your clothes are in the wash. It'll be around an hour and a half until you have them back."

A hand clamped Kiku's shoulder making her jump. A low chuckle was heard behind her.

"Not funny." She said, turning to face Takumi.

He had changed from his pajamas as well. Now he was wearing a dark yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His black hair was still a mess though, not even brushed out. While Kiku's red hair was brushed but still stuck out like she hadn't even bothered.

"So... What the hell are we going to do now?" Kiku asked, glancing at the guests.

Takumi shrugged.

"I don't know. Keep them out of trouble until they go home?" He offered.

Kiku sighed, seeing that it was to only option at this point.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

The hosts looked at him.

"Why, we're talking about how to deal with you." Kiku smiled.

"I mean you guys are the real deal." Takumi smiled as well.

They got some odd looks... Those grins were somewhat unsettling and there was a small inkling that something was up.

"Why do I have the feeling that those two tricked us into do something?" Renji said.

Looks of utter horror broke out among the guests when the two teens began grinning ear to ear.

"That's because we did!" Kiku said, giving a 'V' for victory sign.

Takumi laughed.

"Well, it wasn't a trick really." He explained. "It was more a test on our part."

"We were incredibly skeptical of you guys in the first place. There was no way that you were real." Kiku went on, still grinning.

"So, we figured that if you weren't real then you wouldn't let us touch your hair."

"Because even the best wigs or hair dye can't replicate the anime hairstyles." Kiku finished.

"But, since those aren't wigs, Renji-san has tattoos everywhere, and Ikkaku-san has the scar from Ichigo-san's sword..." Takumi said.

"You guys are the real deal." They said in unison.

With that, the guests were left dumbstruck, flabbergasted really. These two managed to pull wool over their eyes. Kiku hid behind Takumi when they started glaring.

"Now, now." Takumi said, sweating nervously. "We are sorry that we did that, but it was for not only our safety, but yours as well."

"I mean if we thought that you were fakes, we might've done something bad..." Kiku mumbled.

The glares subsided and most of them just sighed in aggravation. Kiku and Takumi were relieved that they stopped with the death glares. Hitsugaya's is really scary! The two hosts looked at each other and then grinned. Then they nodded at each other. Kiku turned the large television on with nary a word while Takumi went through the DVD's on the shelf next to it.

"Long story short, you guys are from a popular anime and manga called Bleach. You are not supposed to exist in this world." Kiku explained.

The guests were listening, not sure what to think of their explanation.

"Ichigo-san is the main character. Along with Rukia-san." Takumi continued. "Renji-san, you can be classified as a main character too. The rest of you are secondary characters who don't have much screen time."

"But, you guys are popular enough as it is. I mean, they even made several musicals about you guys." Kiku continued.

Takumi then handed a DVD to Kiku.

"This is one of them." They said together.

With that, everyone stared at the actors playing them in the musical. Some were horrified (Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku), others weren't sure what to think (Rukia and Hitsugaya), and the other was horrified that he wasn't in it at all (Yumichika). Still, watching the person play Kenpachi sing and dance was amusing if not slightly disturbing. They only watched snippets of the Musical, as Takumi and Kiku didn't want anyone going on a rampage and start breaking things if they saw something they didn't like or agree with. The two teens watched their reactions to the show, and found that it was most amusing to watch the looks of horror, amusement, or just downright freaked out looks flit across their guest's faces. If they thought the musical was disturbing to watch, Kiku and Takumi couldn't wait to show them more of the Bleach merchandise and fandom. Also known as cosplayers and yaoi. However, showing them all of that at one time might cause some chaos in the household. Takumi saw the grateful looks on their faces when Kiku stopped the show.

"You get the idea right?" She asked.

They slowly nodded in agreement. Kiku grinned widely at them. Then, a buzzer sounded from the basement.

"The washer is done." She remarked before heading back down the stairs to the basement.

"How much longer?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm... Maybe another 45 minutes or so." Takumi shrugged.

Out of boredom, Renji was staring out the windows of the living room. The windows gave a view of the fenced in backyard and were on the same wall as the sliding glass door in the kitchen. He blinked when he noticed something odd. There was a trio of windows on the wall; the window on the far right let in more light than the window on the far left, and the one in the middle had a sticker still attached in the lower left corned.

"Did your windows break or something?" Renji asked apathetically, not really expecting an answer.

Takumi, who had been looking through some DVD's on the shelf, dropped a movie.

"Uh..." Takumi said. "Sort of?"

That was an odd answer and reaction. The basement door opened and Kiku was back.

"It'll be another 45 minutes or so until your clothes are dry." She informed them.

She paused when silence followed.

"Did something happen?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing really." Rukia said. "Renji just asked if you had your windows replaced."

Kiku was taken off guard by the question and became flustered.

"N-No. Well, sort of." She rambled, waving her hands in front of her. "I mean that we had to have them replaced because... Because of a baseball!"

"That's right, a baseball." Takumi agreed.

They got some odd looks. Despite them smiling, those two were hiding something that much was obvious. What odd reactions to a simple inquiry about windows. The characters in the living room glanced at one another before looking back at the smiling teens.

**Well, another Chapter down. Depending on how school goes, I might not update again for a while. This year is hard! Anyway, for those of you looking for the update for "When the Wind Blows", that might have to wait for another day or two. Sorry. Anyway, please review. I appreciate any reviews, even if it is just the, "You're alive" type of reviews. *smiles* Happy Easter! -praeses**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LIVE! HAHA! Sorry it took forever to make a reappearance, but the last few months of school was hell. They worked us like dogs. But good news... I'm on Summer Vacation! Finally. I finished Finals yesterday and this was the only story that had the next chapter already completed and ready to get uploaded. So enjoy. And note: I do not own Bleach or Higurashi. I do own Kiku and Takumi though.**

After an awkward 45 minutes, everyone was fully dressed and much more comfortable. Including the two teens that had such odd reactions about windows. Kiku and Takumi were actually enjoying the company that the characters offered. After all it wasn't everyday that you got to share to company of manga characters.

"So... How'd you guys get here?" Kiku asked, still in the living room. She had decided to sit in the black armchair near the sofa across from the television. "Manga and anime characters don't suddenly pop out of nowhere around here."

The guests looked at one another. Truth be told, they had no clue why the ended up in the house of these two.

"We don't know." Toshiro said, sitting on the love seat with Renji. The love seat was located on the wall with the three windows.

The two teens just sighed at the obscure situation. For all they knew it could have been one of Mayuri's experiments gone wrong; or even worse one of Szayel Aporro's experiments.

"What about Urahara?" Kiku asked her friend. "Could he have done something stupid and sent them here accidentally?"

Takumi mulled it over for a moment, having taken the computer chair from the study.

"I think Kurotsuchi is more likely. He does some crazier things." He concluded. "But we won't rule out any option ."

"Leave it to that crazy scientist to do something like this." Ichigo muttered to himself.

Ichigo had been on his way to school when the next thing he knew was that he was getting his eardrums assaulted by upbeat techno-pop music while flailing about in a pool. Hitsugaya had been doing paperwork like any other morning when Matsumoto was nowhere to be found. She had most likely been nursing a hangover as she had vanished the day before before her shift was done. Renji had been walking to the office and he was now dreading going back to the Seireitei as he had promised Kuchiki-taicho that he'd deal with most of the paperwork while Byakuya was at a meeting. Renji was going to get buried in paperwork when they made it back. Ikkaku had been napping after having gotten up early to train and Yumichika had been attempting to make the Division a bit more beautiful. His attempts failed miserably like they always did. Rukia had been delivering paperwork, not the most glamourous thing to do first thing in the morning. But now all of them were at the mercy of these two, and they didn't seem like the most sane people in the world.

Yumichika had been looking at the living room and decided that the room wasn't beautiful. The color combination of light green wallpaper and hardwood floors with a square white area rug was fine. But the main problem was with the paper. After all there were faded spots in the wallpaper around where it looked like pictures used to hang. There was an especially large patch hanging above the sofa.

"You need new wallpaper." He stated to the two teens.

Takumi sighed knowingly.

"I know. However home improvements are being put on hold." He said.

Kiku snickered and Takumi glared at her. She smiled at him.

"No my fault you got grounded." She said with a grin.

Takumi frowned.

"Need I remind you who buys the food? Pays the electricity?" He then pointed at himself. "Me."

"Really?" Kiku said as she arched an eyebrow. "Who got you discounts at the electronics store? And the person who pays for all that is technically your parents as they're paying the bills so that we can stay here."

The two then had a glaring contest while the guests just stared at them in confusion. These two were weird. Couldn't they have gotten sent to more... Normal people?

"How old are you two?" Rukia asked, a bit taken aback by their behavior. "You act like children one minute and then an old married couple the next."

"Oh, so we act like you and Ichigo-san." Kiku shot back in a heartbeat.

Ichigo and Rukia gaped at her while the others either snickered or full out laughed. Kiku just gave a grin that a devil would be proud of.

"I'm 17." She answered Rukia.

"And I'm 17 and a half." Takumi said.

"W-Wait are you saying that we act like a married couple?" Ichigo said, a bit of a blush on his face.

"They don't call it IchiRuki just for kicks." Takumi said with a friendly smile.

Kiku giggled at the reaction from Ichigo and Rukia. Both had blushed at the news that they actually had a pairing.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kiku said. "Fans pair everyone up eventually. You wouldn't believe some of the pairings we've seen online."

Everyone looked a little disturbed by that information.

"Especially the crack pairings. Those are the most disturbing." Takumi concluded, spinning around on the chair.

"Crack pairings are essentially pairings that would never happen in one-hundred billion years. For example, Zommari with just about anyone." Takumi elaborated. "He had no backstory, no motivation, although it was cool when Kuchiki-taicho killed him."

Kiku nodded in agreement.

"A better example is well... Kurotsuchi-taicho and Zaraki-taicho." She said.

Everyone froze for a moment; looks of utter horror and disgust on their faces.

"I didn't need that mental image." Renji said, holding his head in his hands.

"None of us needed that mental image." Ikkaku said with annoyance and directed a small glare in the direction of the girl.

Kiku flicked the television on in three seconds and put on the first episode of "Higurashi". You know the one, where the first five seconds are of a boy beating a few girls to death with a baseball bat. Everyone stared at the television screen.

"How's that for mind bleach?" She said.

There was silence as they watched the overly violent display.

"What the hell...?" Renji so aptly put it.

"Exactly. There will be a lot of that in the show, get used to it." Takumi said. "Beware, the following series may cause: several hundred 'what the f is going on moments', 'that's just wrong moments', and 'Holy mother of god what the hell just happened moments'."

They had been warned... Throughout the display of the series, several of the guests had started to pale. Even though it was just an anime, the fact of the matter was, these girls were just psycho! Seriously, hanging someone from a cross and then torturing them while someone watched is wrong. At a very suspenseful part, everyone was leaning forward in anticipation. Everyone was into the moment and then... The program cut out and Mayuri's face was on the screen; and it was a close-up too. Kiku and Rukia yelped in shock, Takumi fell out of his chair due to the fright, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hitsugaya jumped.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho!" Renji exclaimed.

"Ah, good, I found the correct dimension." Mayuri said through the television.

The Shinigami immediately crowded in front of the big screen T.V.

"Excellent, all of you made it in one piece." He continued. "Everything is well? No ill effects from the sudden dimensional shift?"

"Was this your doing, Kurotsuchi?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It was a simple experiment." The mad scientist said. "Although I did not foresee that I would have rebuild the machine to get you back."

The Shinigami gaped at him. He'd have to rebuild whatever sent them here! Who knows how long that would be. A look of curiosity crossed the scientist's face.

"Where is the other one?" He asked. "I sent seven people there and I see six..."

Kiku and Takumi looked at each other. Another guest, wonderful. As long as it wasn't-

"I sent an Espada along too." Mayuri informed them. "To see if dimensional travel affected Hollows any differently."

The two teens keeled over in shock. That wasn't good news... An Espada loose in this world was not an ideal situation.

**Hmm, which Espada shall it be? Expect more regular updates now that I have a lot of free time on my hands. It feels great to be on vacation. Don't forget to review, they make me feel happy. Ja ne! -praeses  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aha! Wow, wasn't it like last week that I updated? Well, I have some free time. *grins* Despite it being like one in the morning right now I'm still rather awake. Enjoy the latest installment of _Unforeseen Events_! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, why would I even be writing on this site? Warning: Some physical humor. What can I say? I'm a horrible, horrible person. *cackles like a madwoman***

When Kiku came to, she was on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if that was all a dream and she had just fallen asleep on the sofa while watching a movie, but the voices in the room begged to differ. The red head sat up and stared at the television. Mayuri was still on and dealing with a yelling Ichigo.

"What do ya' mean five weeks!" The orange haired teen screamed at the television.

"Quiet down you dullard." Mayuri snapped at him. "You seven are stuck there for five weeks while I rebuild the machine."

The others were gaping at the news or just hanging their head. Kiku glanced to the armchair to see Takumi propped up in it. He was still asleep, his jaw hanging open and a thin line of drool trickling down his chin. He was a graceful one wasn't he?

"Takumi!" She called. "Wake up!"

He snorted once and muttered an incoherent sentence. She shook her head and picked up a pillow and tossed it as his head. It hit him square in the head and Takumi jolted.

"I'm awake!" He proclaimed and rubbed his face.

Takumi heard the ruckus next to him and looked over. He blinked at the scene. They were arguing... With a T.V.! It was one of the weirdest things he'd seen since Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Zanpakuto release. Well, maybe not that weird... Then the topic of the extra person popped back into his head. He paled at the thought of the Espada.

"Where are you're caretakers for the dimension?" Mayuri asked.

Kiku and Takumi jolted and immediately were front and center at the television. No sense in making Mayuri angry...

"Right here, sir." Renji said, looking at the two oddly.

Mayuri leaned in closer as he scrutinized them.

"Hmm... They seem to be normal humans. How boring." He remarked with a sigh. "I had hoped you would find more interesting hosts in this world..."

Kiku and Takumi guessed that it was good that he thought they were normal. That way he'd have no interest in experimenting on them. The last thing on anyone's list should be getting experimented on by Mayuri. While the teens sighed in relief, the others just sighed out of frustration.

"Now, Kurotsuchi-taicho, where would the seventh person be? If you don't mind me asking." Kiku got the courage to ask the clown Captain.

The noise of his piano computer keys were heard and a map of the area popped up on screen.

"This is where you are." He said and a bunch of blue dots popped up on the screen grouped together. "This is where the seventh person is."

A blue dot popped up in an area of the yard. Takumi squinted in thought and Kiku tilted her head. Then it hit them.

"The garden shed!" They both realized.

"Crap there's a chainsaw in there!" Takumi freaked out a bit.

"I'm more worried about the bears!" Kiku went pale.

Heads snapped towards the comments about chainsaws and bears. They're 17, why the hell do they have a chainsaw! The teens were freaked out of their minds.

"Y-You'll keep whoever it is away from us right?" Kiku asked them.

The guests paused for a moment and Kiku began crying comically.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "We haven't done anything that bad... Yet."

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

Kiku perked up immediately and grinned at him.

"Now... Time to go to the shed." Takumi declared as Mayuri signed off, muttering something about checking in later. "Just don't make much of a mess and destroy the house, okay?"

Suddenly Kiku decided to go through a closet in the living room. Takumi looked at her oddly when she pulled out helmets and a hockey stick.

"For the bears you idiots." She said when everyone looked at her. "No way in hell am I fighting an Espada!"

An evil aura surrounded Takumi as he chuckled darkly. People paled and stepped away from him as the sudden shift in his personality was a bit uncalled for. Kiku blinked before looking like a devil as she slunk up to him.

"Ooh. You got an idea?" She said slyly. "What is it?"

"Do you still have _that_?" He said a little demonically.

Kiku blinked before looking demonic herself.

"Ooh. _That_ is evil." She giggled.

"Why do I have a feeling that they're plotting murder?" Renji said.

"Probably because they are." Yumichika answered.

Kiku literally skipped to the stairs humming a tune. Takumi was still in evil overlord mode and grinning ear to ear. Chuckling. It looked like he had gone insane. Then Kiku was back with what looked be a gun. Everyone gaped at the sight of the crazy girl with a gun. Takumi's evil aura was intensified by at least five percent with her back in the room.

"It's a taser." Kiku said. "I got it from my mother when I went on a school trip to a different country. She's a bit paranoid you see."

Ichigo took a step back from the girl with wide eyes. Yeah protect her! More like protect them _from_ her.

"Let's head out to the shed." Takumi said with a smile.

Everyone stood out back and looked around. Everything was intact and no damage was done. So it looked like they hadn't woken up yet. They trekked across the backyard and took in the scenery. The mountains in the distance loomed overhead and the semi-fenced in backyard was covered in green grass. The metal shed stood a little ways from the house. It was small but then again it was a shed... Kiku and Takumi wore helmets and Takumi brandished a hockey stick. Kiku had the taser in hand. They glanced at one another when Hitsugaya opened the shed and immediately got back.

"Ehh? Someone opened the door finally." A very familiar voice said.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the voice. A figure emerged from the shed and electric blue hair was seen, along with a pair of blue eyes and white clothes. Kiku's eyes widened along with Takumi's. It was none other than the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. His eyes immediately locked onto Ichigo and he growled.

"Shinigami. Should've figured." He said.

As he was about to pounce, he noticed that people were staring behind him. Then he felt breathing on the back of his neck. With an eyebrow raised he looked backwards and then froze. There was a bear behind him. It was a very large brown bear, at least eight feet tall on it's hind legs.

"I wouldn't move." Kiku whispered to everyone. "Stay very still."

Grimmjow, of course, didn't pay attention to her. Kiku paled when she saw Grimmjow jump in the air and then kick the bear back. It crashed to the Earth and roared. Kiku's legs felt like jelly at this point and Takumi was keeping her steady.

"It's fine." He calmed her some and she nodded at him.

The bear was back up and was going to attack again. Being in range of the taser, Grimmjow hardly noticed the red dot on his back. He was only making the bear situation worse. Takumi saw what she was doing and shook his head 'no' and flailed his arms about. Too late, Kiku pulled the trigger and before anyone knew it Grimmjow was on the ground with his muscles seizing up. He was twitching quite unnaturally in some places. It looks like his Hierro didn't protect him from the barbs of a taser. Takumi then did something stupid, he ran up to the bear and swung the stick around while yelling. The bear growled once and stalked away, having been scared off. Grimmjow was starting to get up, the effects of the taser wearing off. Kiku freaked again and tased him again. Grimmjow stiffened and fell back down again.

"That's enough!" Takumi said.

The Shinigami in the area weren't sure what to think. However, Ichigo was laughing at Grimmjow. He was doubled over in laughter at the expression of fear on Kiku's face and that she kept tasing the poor Espada. Grimmjow panted with the effects of it wearing off again. Takumi came up beside him when Kiku fell back on the grass, still freaked.

"Sorry dude, but this is gonna hurt." He said.

With that, Takumi whacked the Espada on the head with the hockey stick. Hard. The Espada went out like a light. Takumi sighed in relief when he confirmed that Grimmjow was out.

"Well, this turned out to be a better option." He said. "No damage done to the house or health. You should get the taser more often!"

Kiku smiled and gave him a thumbs up while people just stared, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Told ya' I'm a horrible person. Ah, poor Grimmy being tased like that. I'm such a bad person sometimes but, an evil mind is a constant solace. Please do review. I enjoy them very much. Feedback is very much appreciated for me as I like to know that people actually read what I write. So, what will happen now that Grimmjow is in the picture? Well I shall leave you to think about it, ja ne! -praeses**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I would've gotten to this sooner if I hadn't gone on a video game, One Piece, and Fairy Tail binge for the past two weeks or so. I think I've already forgotten everything I learnt in school this past year. So, for the people who are up to date on the current situation in the manga, you know the Fullbring Arc, I'm not really liking Tsukishima. I hope Ishida makes an appearance soon though. Since he was the only one hurt by The Book of the End, I'm eager to see if he's with Ichigo. Enough about that, enjoy this latest chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Tsukishima would already be dead. **

After much argument and discussion, they decided to drag Grimmjow back into the house. However, the unconscious Espada was left on the cold floor of the kitchen. He was blissfully unaware of the ongoing conversation about his fate. Most wanted to kill him, but Kiku and Takumi weren't allowing it.

"No killing in the house. I draw the line at maiming." Kiku said stubbornly.

They sighed at her outburst. They began to think that maybe she didn't get the severity of the situation. Grimmjow was a maniacal killer and had to be eliminated for their own safety. However, Takumi was siding with Kiku on this one.

"No." He said bluntly with his arms crossed.

There were sighs of aggravation abound.

"He's dangerous." Hitsugaya stated coldly.

The teens frowned and Kiku closed her eyes in contemplation. Takumi just stood firm in the way of the kitchen door. Despite being dangerous, Grimmjow wasn't all that bad. He wasn't as evil as Aizen. Kiku sighed in deep contemplation, then a thought hit her.

"How about we train him." She stated with a smile.

"Train him?" Renji snapped a little. "He's not a dog."

Another unsettling smile made it's home on her face.

Everyone had followed her downstairs, well except for Takumi. He was making sure that Grimmjow was out. Yumichika was repulsed by the basement and immediately wanted to go back upstairs. Kiku rolled her eyes as Ikkaku kept his friend in place. The girl had started to rummage through a box that had been located in a pile of them next to the staircase. She suddenly squeaked out of fear causing everyone to tense.

"Sorry, thought I saw a spider." She said.

People hit the floor. This girl was going to be the death of them. Then she held up something.

"Found it." She declared.

What she found was a... Dog collar? The collar was black and looked a little odd. There was a lump on one side of it. And then she pulled out a remote.

"An electric dog collar." She clarified.

Eyes widened at the sheer level of evil that was.

"Negative reinforcement will work wonders for him." Kiku said sweetly as she went back upstairs.

They followed her, albeit reluctantly.

Takumi's eyes went wide at the sight of the collar, but overall approved of the idea. The Shinigami stayed in the living room while the two fitted the collar of Grimmjow.

"Neck or arm?" Kiku asked looking at the sleeping Espada while sitting next to him.

"Neck, less of a chance that he'd get it off. We should hide Pantera too." Takumi said.

Kiku nodded and slid Pantera from his side; she handed it to Takumi. They then began the delicate process of getting the collar around his neck. She first slipped it under his neck and fastened it. Then she tightened it so the diode was against his neck. She sighed in relief and then looked at the small black remote that controlled the shocks. It increased in intervals of one and stopped at eleven. They'd hold onto it for now.

"Hide the sword somewhere." Kiku told Takumi.

Takumi crept out of the kitchen to hide Pantera. Keeping it away from him was a good idea. The Shinigami peered in to see the collar around his neck. Kiku tilted her head, still on the floor with him, she wondered when he'd wake up. She didn't dare poke him. Although it was very tempting for her. Kiku glanced at the clock and then realized something. It was five in the evening and they hadn't eaten anything. The sheer realization brought a wave of lightheadedness. Her stomach then growled loudly, making her blush a little.

"I just realized it too, Kiku." Takumi said as he walked back into the kitchen. "I'll make something before we pass out."

He then got to cooking dinner. Everyone just left the area to wait for dinner and left Grimmjow, Kiku, and Takumi in the kitchen. After putting things on the stove, the smell of food revived the Espada. He pushed himself onto all fours and looked around with a very confused face.

"Hey, he's up." Kiku remarked, now sitting back at the kitchen table.

Grimmjow's head snapped to the girl and he quickly stood up. His hand went for Pantera, but grasped air instead.

"Nope, sorry. No fighting." Takumi said, still cooking.

Grimmjow loomed over Takumi.

"Give me back my Zanpakuto." He demanded.

"No, not unless you want to get killed by the six Shinigami, several of them being Captain level." Kiku said.

He was in front of her in a matter of seconds. She squeaked in fear as he roughly grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground to his eye level. Her feet dangled helplessly off the ground and Takumi made no motion to help her. She smiled nervously at the extremely annoyed expression on his face.

"Tell me where my sword is." He growled dangerously.

Kiku frowned at him. She knew what to do, but the collar remote was on the table and she couldn't reach it. Then another idea popped into her head. She grabbed his wrists and wrenched them off of her, she swung around to his back and locked her heels around his waist. Then she put him a strangle hold, one arm across his neck and her other arm locked it there as she applied pressure on his neck. This took Grimmjow off guard due to the amount of speed she did it with.

"Say uncle!" She declared, grinning as she had him gasping for air.

Takumi glanced over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. Looks like the wrestling camp wasn't for naught after all. The commotion in the kitchen piqued the interest of several people. The stuck their heads in and were dumbstruck at the sight of Grimmjow on the floor in a strangle hold and Kiku behind him grinning like the maniac she is. Takumi went about his business cooking, chopping vegetables like the occurrence was something that happened everyday.

"Let go... Brat!" Grimmjow gasped, trying to pry her off his back. She may be small, but her physical strength was something to behold.

"Say Uncle!" Kiku continued, knowing full well that he would crush her if she stayed where she was too long. "Say it and I'll let go."

Grimmjow, refusing to give, growled. But then she tightened the hold on him, making him gasp again. His vision was going a little blurry at this point and he couldn't get her off his back.

"Uncle..." He gasped, feeling like he could vomit at himself giving in.

He sucked in air when the girl let go. He coughed a little as he sat up. Kiku was feeling very proud of herself and was grinning ear to ear. She flashed a "V" for victory sign to the Shinigami in the doorway. They were stunned that she managed to get an Espada to yield.

"How did you do that...?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide.

She shrugged.

"I had some free time so I went to wrestling camp." She said with a grin. "Mom called it a waste of time and money, but I guess I proved her wrong. And I think I just took him off guard is all. It probably won't work again."

Dear lord what kind of people were these two? They were odd humans that's for sure. Grimmjow then zeroed in on the Shinigami in the doorway. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Then he was suddenly struck on the head with a ladle.

"No fighting." Takumi said, going back to his cooking.

Grimmjow rubbed his head where the ladle struck him. Damn, he already hated this place.

"Dinner's ready." Takumi said as he went to get the plates. "Do Esapada eat?" He directed the question at Grimmjow.

He simply shrugged at the question.

"We can. We just don't." He stated simply.

Takumi accepted the answer without much resistance. It made sense, after all how many times did Aizen force them to drink tea? If they couldn't process it, why would they drink it in the first place. The Shinigami filed into the kitchen and resumed their spots at the table, casting wary glances or flat out glares to the Espada still on the floor. Grimmjow wasn't going to move anytime soon, although the glares were getting on his nerves.

"Now, now." Takumi began as he served dinner. "You guys are stuck here for about five weeks. We can't be at each other's throats the whole time."

When he heard five weeks, Grimmjow's mood plummeted again. Then he noticed the collar around his neck. He tugged on it a little bit before getting a small shock. He made him jump a little out of surprise.

"No use." Kiku said. "Won't come off for a long time now."

Grimmjow was already pissed off even more. So he just glowered at the red headed girl.

**Ah, it feels good to finish another Chapter. I found this update fitting as I just read on forums and discussion pages, that- Warning Spoiler Ahead, if you do not like spoilers then please skip until you see "End Of Spoiler"- Grimmjow and Halibel (Harribel) are alive! I'm so happy that Grimmjow is alive! I really do love him. Halibel was the only female Espada and only got a papercut, so I wasn't surprised at her being alive. Yammy is dead and he is confirmed dead. (END OF SPOILER) Yes, I truly was happy to hear that. Anyway, I hope I didn't make any major mistakes as I finished this a few hours ago and I normally read thoroughly to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. And please note: The bear wasn't in the shed. It was behind the shed but I guess I forgot to add that detail. I might go back and fix that... Ja ne, -praeses **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, been a few weeks has it? Everything was just hectic here and my creative mood goes out the window under times of stress. The "Relatively Normal" status has returned. Well, enjoy. I do NOT own Bleach. If I did, why the hell would I want to stay with my family? I do own Kiku and Takumi though. **

After dinner was finished, everyone retired to the living room while Takumi cleaned up in the kitchen. Dinner went fairly well, save for the people glaring over the top of Kiku's head. Grimmjow was keeping well away from everyone else and was on the opposite side of the room. The Shinigami were ignoring him at this point and everything was very tense. Kiku felt stifled by the amount of tension in the room. She was sitting on the sofa, looking a bit intimidated by the feelings in the room. Takumi, having finished in the kitchen, walking in the room and immediately felt the atmosphere. The amount of tension was indeed palpable and could probably cause someone to pass out if unprepared. He shook his head. If they didn't get along well, the next five weeks would be the longest they'd ever have.

"You know, you don't have to stay in the living room." Takumi said. "We have a study you can go to. Or borrow a book from Kiku's room. Good luck on finding one in that disaster zone though."

Grimmjow stood up first, taking this opportunity to look for Pantera. Takumi jerked his head in the direction of Grimmjow to Kiku. She nodded in understanding and went to follow him. They didn't trust him either, but they didn't want him dead or to get in a fight. Even though they pretty much lived in the middle of nowhere, the amount of damage would be horrendous if a fight broke out. They also didn't want to have to defrost anyone by leaving them outside in the sun for a few hours. Kiku played her shadowing nonchalantly. Grimmjow first looked in the study. The study was a bit more warm and rustic, cream carpeting and dark wood paneling was what made it more warm than the kitchen or living room. This room was obviously done in Takumi's style and Kiku tolerated it. The bookshelves lined the far wall were full of research texts that one wouldn't believe that a 17 year-old would be able to read. They were mostly for school research projects and Takumi was a rabid overachiever. Give him a project requiring five citations, he'd do fifteen. He said that it was a trait acquired by his father, the archeologist. Kiku pulled herself from her thoughts when Grimmjow eyed the desk in the room. The desk just had Takumi's sleek black laptop connected to the charger, a mouse, and some notes.

"It's a desk," Kiku stated to the guest. "You're not going to find anything interesting in there."

Grimmjow turned to glare at the girl, who had made herself comfortable on the black sofa across from the desk.

"Why are you even following me?" He asked with a sour tone.

"So you don't accidentally break something in a fit of anger," She was brutally honest with him.

Grimmjow didn't say anything and just proceeded to ignore her. However, upon passing the mirror on the wall he noted something odd. Namely, the shock collar. He had felt it before, he just hadn't seen it around his neck yet. Kiku cringed when he pulled on it. The collar was a bit temperamental and didn't like to be pulled on so it gave Grimmjow a small shock. His muscles tensing at the shock, it was more annoying than painful, he turned to give the girl a glare.

_'If looks could kill,'_ Kiku thought to herself at the glare.

He started towards her, a little manic light in his eyes.

"Now, now, Grimmjow-san," Kiku said nervously. "Don't do anything rash."

Grimmjow stalked ever closer to her. His bright blue eyes still held that manic gleam. Kiku, hiding her hand behind her back, held the shock collar remote. It was currently cranked up to a charge of 4. It wouldn't hurt him, more like stun him so she could run away. The only reason she had gotten Grimmjow into her arm-lock was because he was taken off guard. It wouldn't work a second time...

"Take it off," He commanded.

Kiku shook her head 'no' vehemently. Grimmjow did not like taking no for an answer. Getting even angrier at the petulant human child, he reached for her neck. Kiku, finally panicking, pushed the button and administered a shock. Grimmjow, obviously not expecting it, froze in place out of confusion. It was more surprising than painful, but Kiku, taking advantage of his shocked state, bolted out the door quickly. She'd let him cool down before confronting him again. However, Grimmjow wasn't that stunned by it and soon followed her.

Kiku walked briskly into the living room, feeling a little unnerved by her close encounter with the Espada. Takumi gave her a questioning look before seeing Grimmjow walk in after her. He then understood. Kiku, being smart, sat right next to Ichigo, much to his displeasure. Knowing that Grimmjow would have to walk past Ichigo to get to her, made her feel a little safer.

"So, Grimmjow-san," Takumi came to his friends' rescue. "I take it that you don't like the shock collar."

Grimmjow said nothing to him, just grunted in the affirmative.

"Well, I'd be happy to have it removed," Takumi started. "But, I'm afraid that we just can't trust you not to attack someone. If you show us that you can behave, we'll take it off."

Grimmjow did not like that deal. Not one bit. He'd be much more inclined to massacre all of them than "behave" as the teenager put it. However, with the damned collar on, he couldn't do much without getting shocked. So begrudgingly, he might actually have to play along with them. Also, there was the fact that he would be headed back to Hueco Mundo in five weeks. Yes, the teenagers had explained why he was there. No, he didn't understand why that crazy scientist of the Twelfth Division would choose him of all people.

"Let's all try and get along for the next five weeks," Kiku stated, trying to smile. "It'll got a lot easier if there aren't any fights."

"You expect us to try and get along with him?" Hitsugaya asked sardonically.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho, I do," Takumi stated. "As a matter of fact, Grimmjow-san hates Aizen almost as much as you do. Sure he might be a Hollow and a sadist with homicidal tendencies, but there's nothing more than he'd like to do than to kick Aizen's ass into the next millennium."

Well, Grimmjow gave him points for figuring out his personality. And it was true that he'd love to dethrone that pompous ass.

"And it's only five weeks," Takumi continued. "Five weeks won't kill you, and then you can kill each other all you want once you're back in your world. Fighting here is the equivalent of World War III breaking out, I have you know."

"He has a point," Kiku chimed in. "Your powers could kill everyone within 17 kilometers. And that's just Hitsugaya-taicho. I don't even want to know what would happen with Ichigo-san's powers."

Despite what her reckless personality might say about her, Kiku actually wanted to live to see her 18th birthday. There was silence for a moment. Everyone probably figuring whether or not to follow along with the plan of attempting to get along. Ichigo had no issues getting along with the rest of the Shinigami or the caretakers of the house. It was Grimmjow that he was worried about. But, the residents had a point. Being at each other's throats would make the next five weeks miserable for everyone. So, everyone begrudgingly decided to try to get along with one another. However, let's just say that there wouldn't be any rousing choruses of _Kumbaya_ anytime soon.

**Another chapter down. And yes, this takes place before Aizen's downfall. I finally decided on it. My next update may not come for awhile, but I shall try to get another chapter or two up before August is out. Let's just say that even though the status is "Relatively Normal" here, I have a feeling that it's going to get A LOT worse in the next few weeks. I just hope that I get out of it with little to no psychological damage. The joys of living with a dysfunctional family... *sigh* Well, that's why I'm moving out! Don't worry, that won't be for awhile though. But I finally see the light at the end of a tunnel that's taken me over a decade to traverse and I'll be damned if I let this slip by. Wish me luck please! I'll need it! Ja ne, -praeses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I did promise another update before school starts. This is the only one that's going to get done by tomorrow (when school starts). This would've been up so much earlier if my laptop charger hadn't broken last week and left me high and dry. Not only that, but I've been packing as well... And cleaning my closet. I found four protractors in my closet that day... I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would've bought a new laptop rather than a new charger.**

* * *

Time left: 34 Days

The first morning after their guests arrived, Kiku started her day like any other day. That is, sending her alarm clock flying across her bedroom into the opposite wall. The noise caused Rukia to sit bolt upright from the sleeping bag on the floor and grab her Zanpakuto. Seeing the alarm clock near the closet door, she quirked an eyebrow and looked back at the girl still in bed. Kiku had pulled the black comforter over her head, but her red hair was still visible and sticking out from under the comforter. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Are you two decent?" A male voice that Rukia recognized as Takumi filtered in through the shut door.

"Yes," Rukia said. "But your friend isn't waking up."

The door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Takumi. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before sighing.

"That's normal," Takumi stated as he watched his footing.

Kiku still hadn't cleaned up her room. Books littered the floor just about anywhere you stepped. She had just cleared a little space for the sleeping bag on the floor for Rukia. Takumi pretended not to notice the more intimate apparel strewn about her room as well. Kiku really had no shame in leaving that sort of thing out for the world to see. Takumi stood by her bed and shook her. The teen girl whined in protest and burrowed further into her bed. Her living alarm clock wasn't something that she could smack across the room... Takumi, getting fed up with her antics of not hauling her lazy bag of bones out of bed, threw the blankets off and hauled her out of bed by the ankles. Kiku then wrapped her fingers around the slats in her headboard.

"Oh come on Kiku!" Takumi snapped as he played tug of war.

Rukia was unsure of what to make of this scene. It truly wasn't everyday that she saw someone try and pry another out of bed by their ankles. Suddenly, Kiku's hands gave and she flew off her bed and into Takumi. Both teens hit the floor in a tangle of limbs and groans.

"Get off..." Takumi growled.

Kiku got up and held her head.

"Damn, couldn't you have been more gentle?"

"Gentle?" Takumi snapped angrily. "You're the one with the death grip on the headboard!"

"What's with all the racket...?" A tired voice said from the doorway.

Eyes went to the doorway to find Hitsugaya and the others there. Everyone looked like they had just literally rolled out of bed. The guests had on the pajamas they were given by the teens as Takumi, the more responsible one, said that sleeping without a shirt on wasn't a good idea with Kiku around. Not because Kiku was a pervert, but because she'd take this time to draw on them in their sleep. And the last thing Takumi wanted to see was a crudely drawn Whitebeard***** tattoo on anyone's back. Some fit in their pajamas, some didn't. Hitsugaya was drowning in a blue t-shirt roughly four sizes too big and black shorts that were like pants on him. Takumi felt bad for the short Captain when they couldn't find anything more his size. Though the glare that Toshiro gave anyone dared them to say anything about the clothes. Rukia was in the same boat as the small Captain, Kiku's old floral pajama set was a little large for her. With the others, they had just thrown random shirts and pants at them and told them to wear it or be forced into one of Kiku's nightgowns. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, and Ikkaku protested that idea saying that it would never happen only to be shut up with mischievous grins by both Takumi and Kiku. Again, the evilness increase was present in Kiku and Takumi when both were in the mood for pranks. So the results were mismatching colors and some ill fitting designs. Except for Yumichika. He had somehow managed to pull off a coordinated pajama set.

"Kiku was being unreasonable. No worries," Takumi answered the sleepy Captain.

Kiku snorted, a very mannerless noise in Takumi's mind.

"Get out and cook breakfast," Kiku commanded.

"You aren't going back to bed are you?" He said sarcastically.

The teen frowned at him. Looks like actions were better than words in this case.

"Fine, stay if you want," She shrugged and proceeded to take off her shirt shamelessly. "I was going to get dressed..."

The boys left like a flash, the door clicking behind them. Kiku chuckled darkly as she looked at the door. Rukia was left wondering what type of girl Kiku really was...

After dragging themselves downstairs, Kiku and Rukia were greeted to a rather large breakfast and everyone up and about. There was still tension at the table with Grimmjow and the Shinigami in the same room, but everyone surviving the night with their limbs still intact was a good sign. Maybe there wouldn't be any casualties in the next five weeks...

"Shouldn't you two have parents or something?" Ikkaku remarked when he noticed that there wasn't a human adult in sight.

Kiku, who had been drinking coffee, started coughing. She had swallowed the wrong way and now there was hot coffee in her lungs. The person next to her, Rukia, patted the girl gently on the back to help.

"Uh... Yes," Takumi said after her coughing fit was over. "We technically are still minors and should have parental supervision. But, my parents travel a lot and are hardly ever home. They are archeologists and are currently in South America for an expedition. They won't be back until Christmas if their lucky. If not, I won't see them until... April of next year."

"And they trust us to an extent to keep the house in order," Kiku noted, clearing her throat. "My dad is currently away on business as well and won't be back for a long, long time. I probably won't see him again until late next year..."

They noted that she didn't say anything about her mother or what she did for a living. So both teens had absent parents.

"So, we just live together to keep loneliness at bay," Kiku continued. "Ever come home to an empty house at night? It's creepy as hell. All the lights are off, your footsteps echo on the hardwood floor, and there's that eerie stillness that an empty house has, you know."

Kiku had gotten a faraway look in her eyes and was staring over the heads of the people opposite her. Blinking, her mind came back to her as she shook her head, her short hair bouncing with the movement.

"Sorry," She said. "I tend to ramble sometimes."

They were hiding something. The Shinigami knew that much. The behavior of these two was rather odd. Hell, even Grimmjow knew that there was something that they weren't telling them. Still, it probably didn't matter too much in the long run and if they deemed it important, they'd tell them. But no sense in prying into their family lives if they don't want to tell.

* * *

***: Sorry, I had to put a One Piece reference in there...**

**Well, all in all, I had an interesting Summer. I did absolutely nothing and I'm proud of it. Ah, who am I kidding. It SUCKED! Too much family drama for my liking. My cousin needs to get her head together. I'm sort of happy to go back to school. It gets me out of this house for 7 hours or so... *voice of drunk grandmother floats through the walls* Someone shoot me... *head desks* Just shoot me...  
Kiku- No praeses, I will not shoot you. If you die, so do we.  
Ichigo- NO! Don't leave us here with them! *shakes praeses*  
praeses- ... I was being dramatic. I don't actually want to die. Though if I don't move out by the end of the month, I might actually die of a stress induced panic attack or brain damage from hitting my head up against the wall repeatedly.  
Kiku- It's not that bad is it?  
praeses- ... She left a sign on the kitchen sink saying, and this is a directly from the sign, "Rinse off your dishes and put them in the dishwasher! I AM NOT YOUR MAID! -me". Granted that sign wasn't directed at me, but the sheer fact that she put it up is more astounding. Oh, and a few days ago she put a sign on the bathroom door saying "No more showers today!" after I took one. She's resorting to freaking signs!  
Kiku- ... No comment.  
Takumi- And as praeses would say if she wasn't staring off into space daydreaming of the day she moves out, ja ne and please review. Reviews make her happy.  
**


End file.
